Questa è la vita
by blue-eyed-girl97
Summary: Bella cliffdived to hear Edward's voice so she can say goodbye and let him go forever. Alice is waiting for Bella when she gets home, saying that Edward will go to the Volturi to end his life. She saves Edward and finds a new family within the Volturi. A visit from Jasper leads to a new romance and trials in Bella's life as well as new and old threats. B/J eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Some People Have Real Problems

**A/N: This if my first fanfiction. I would really appreciate your opinion whether it good or bad. I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling errors.**

**This idea had been floating around in my head for a while so I thought why not give it a go. So here I am writing my very first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the original characters.**

**Warning: This story will possibly eventually contain lemons, I will warn you at the beginning of each chapter that will contain them. There will also be swearing and violence.**

**Full summary: Bella cliff dived so she could hear Edward's voice one more time she can say goodbye and let him go forever. Alice was waiting for Bella when she get home, saying that Edward would go to the Volturi to end his life. She saved Edward and finds a new family within the Volturi coven. An unexpected visit from Jasper leads to a new romance and trials in Bella's life as well as new and old threats. B/J pairing, eventual lemons.**

**I hope you enjoy this**

**~Jess~**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Some people have real problems

Bella P.O.V

Running towards Edward in a desperate attempt to stop him from exposing himself to provoke the Volturi into killing him, I realised something. I didn't love Edward anymore. Obviously I still care about him and love to an extent, but I'm not _in _love with him anymore. After being left heartbroken by him for over 5 months I could see how unhealthy our relationship _really_ was. I don't mean in the 'vampire loving a human/vice-versa' sense but more so that there was a lot of pedestal action going on, from both of us. I looked at him as if he was a god, my personal Adonis. But like everybody else, he had flaws. He was controlling and manipulative, he frequently 'dazzled' me to obey him and treating me like a porcelain doll that could break with the smallest bump. He usually acted more like a father than a boyfriend, treating me like a child that constantly needed to be chastised. But even though he treated me like that, he also treated me like I was perfect. To him, my _humanity, _my ability to grow old and even more fragile caused him to treat me like a goddess. And being separated from him for 5 months opened my eyes to that. It also helped me grow up a bit, I was no longer the shy quiet girl from before. So there I was in Italy, running like a mad woman to stop Edward from committing suicide because he believed I was dead.

"Edward!"

I was no more than 50 meters from him then and I could see him clearly through the crowd, removing his shirt so he can step into the sun.

"No, Edward! Don't!" I shouted as I launched myself at him just as he stepped out into the light.

"Carlisle was right… Heaven…" he mumbled into my hair.

"No, I'm here. I'm alive,"

"You're…not real," Edward said sounding confused.

"Look at me! Alice was wrong," I said to him, getting him to look at me.

"Bella?" He asked me as slowly a look of realisation and relief took over his face.

"Please, step back. I'm alive, I'm -"

I didn't even finish what I was going to say before a pair of cold, firm lips crashed to mine. I didn't get the chance to protest before he pulled away.

"You're here,"

He looked like he was about to kiss me again when suddenly he stiffened, a low growl emanating from his chest as he wordlessly pushed me behind him as he crouched in a defensive stance.

I peered around his shoulder to see what had him so on edge. Standing there was two incredibly handsome men, vampires. One was tall and burly, his size rivalled Emmett's. The second was slightly shorter and leaner, a physique closer to Jasper's, both men looked to have been turned in their early twenties. I looked into both their _red_ eyes, I knew that their red eyes should have unsettled me but I couldn't help but feel safe here with them. I offered them a small smile, to which both of them returned.

"I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen," Edward was clearly dismissing them. I couldn't help but frown at that. I noticed in reaction to my frown, tall and burly smirked. He's obviously noticed my annoyance at Edward's behaviour.

"Aro wants to speak with you both," Tall and burly said still smirking at me.

"No rules were broken," Edward practically growled out. I tried to step forward so I could go with the two guards, but Edward roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back hard enough to hurt making me yelp in pain.

Tall and burly, rushed forward, pinning Edward to the wall in the corridor. The second guard quickly came to me checking my arm to make sure there was no serious injury. He offered me an apologetic smile after he was sure that nothing was damaged, I quickly returned a small grateful smile.

"My name is Demetri, and my friend over there with your _boyfriend_ is Felix," He said boyfriend as one would say _dog shit._

"Bella. It's nice to meet you both. Oh, and he's not my boyfriend," I offered him my hand and he took it brushing a chaste kiss on my knuckles. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Felix since I couldn't offer him my hand because he was preoccupied with restraining a struggling and snarling Edward.

In that moment I wasn't sure why Edward always told me that the Volturi were so dangerous. These two men were nothing but gentlemen that had shown me nothing but kindness since they had arrived, whereas Edward had nearly broken my wrist just a few minutes before.

"We should take you to Aro now, he is waiting," Demetri stated, shooting a pointed glare at Edward.

"Fine. Bella, why don't you stay and enjoy the festival?" Edward asked, looking at me pleadingly trying to get me away from the Volturi.

"Bella comes," Felix says in a way that clearly brooks no argument.

Edward, being stubborn as he is, tried to argue but was cut off by a female vampire that looked no more than fifteen in physical years. She was short, about 4'8" with golden hair pulled but into a tight but atop her head. Looking at her face, angelic in features with large round eyes, full pouty lips and the youthful plumpness to her cheeks, I couldn't deny she was beautiful.

"Enough," The way she said it made it seem like she was bored but still held a commanding tone that I couldn't help but obey.

She looked between the four of us, openly glaring at Edward. It was obvious she disliked him, I couldn't hold back the snicker that escaped when Edward cringed away from her glare. Her ruby red eyes locked on me, she had a hard expression on her face now so it was impossible for me to guess what she was thinking. Then only for a moment her hard look softened and she gave me a small quick smile causing Edward to gasp. Her gaze returned to Edward before I had a chance to return it. From Edward's reaction I could guess that this girl obviously didn't smile often.

"Jane, how nice of you to join us," Demetri said to the girl with a slight teasing tone. I now knew her name. I remember Edward once saying something about Jane, he said she had a twin brother and called them the witch twins. Well, that's strange. She doesn't seem too bad to me.

"Yes. Master Aro is getting impatient. He wishes to meet Isabella," Jane said still sounding bored. She looked at me as she said my name, as if silently asking me if I mind her calling me that. I gave her a reassuring smile, she gave me a curt nod before addressing the rest of the group.

"Follow me."

Jane turned and started walking down the alley, confident we will follow. Demetri stepped up and offered me his arm. I couldn't help but giggle at his old fashioned gesture as I placed my hand in the crook of his arm. As soon as my hand made contact with Demetri's arm Edward started growling and was about to lunge at him when he dropped to the floor, writhing and screaming in pain from a source I couldn't see. I turned to see Jane standing there, looking at Edward with a sadistic smirk on her face. Clearly enjoying Edward's pain. Then it clicked. The reason he called Jane and her twin the 'witch twins' is because of her vampire gift. She is the one causing his pain. I couldn't stop the smirk that made its way onto my face at the thought of Edward in pain. That obviously wasn't the reaction she was expecting from me because a look of pure shock crossed her features before schooling them again and releasing Edward from whatever it was she was doing to him. I thought about what her twin brother's gift could possibly be to earn both of them the title of the 'witch twins'.

Recovered from Jane's gift, Edward cautiously got to his feet and we started to make our way through the alleys to speak to Aro.

We came to a dead end and Jane lifts the cover off a manhole at the end of the alley motioning for us to go in. Demetri jumps down first, Felix nudges my shoulder, as if to say 'go on'. It was dark down the whole and I couldn't see how far to the ground it was. Felix could obviously sense my hesitation.

"It's okay, little one. Demetri will catch you," he reassured me.

I still wasn't sure, and it must have been obvious because Edward steps forward.

"Bella, Love, you can jump down with me."

That was enough incentive for me, I quickly jumped down the manhole into Demetri's arms. I could hear Felix's booming laugh and Jane's short snicker echoing through the sewer as Edward drops through the manhole, a look of pain and hurt etched on his face.

We continued our journey, my hand once again on Demetri's arm with his opposite hand resting over mine on his arm, Edward staring intently at our hands, scowling at them.

We eventually arrived at an elevator with folding iron doors, all of us entered. As soon as Jane closed the door the elevator started it's ascent.

It stopped at the lobby where a young woman sat at a desk, typing away at a computer.

"Is she human?" I asked Demetri, after she'd greeted us as we passed.

"Yes," Was his simple reply.

"Does she know what you are?"

"Yes."

"What will happen to her?"

"She will be killed or turned when Master Aro decides," Jane answered.

I couldn't contain the shudder that rippled through me when I thought of her being killed. Demetri had felt my unease at gave my hand a reassuring pat. I could see large double doors at the end of the open white hall we were walking down. The walls had beautiful paintings hanging from them.

Jane opened the large doors with a smooth push as we came to them. Upon entering the room I could easily identify this as the throne room by the three large ornate chairs at the end of the room, raised up on a dais with stair leading up to them.

There was a vampire sitting in each throne. To the left was an incredible attractive man that had straight shoulder length blond hair. His face had sharp features, a strong jaw and straight nose, his eye piercing and menacing with their ruby colour and cruel glare. He looked a similar physical age to Demetri and Felix. To the right was a tall handsome man that looked the physical age of thirty. He had long dark hair and strong features. His expression seemed bored but his eyes showed longing and loneliness. The man in the middle throne had straight jet black hair and a handsome face. He had a cheery smile lighting up his face, softening his features and making him look slightly younger than his physical age of late twenties. All three had white, almost translucent skin and milky red eyes. I recognised these three from the painting in Carlisle's study as Caius, Marcus and Aro.

Aro stepped down from his thrown on the dais and walked towards us with a grace that I had never seen before, not even from another vampire. He met us halfway, in the centre of the huge room. He reached for Edwards hand once he was within arms distance. Edward only hesitated slightly before allowing Aro to grasp Edward's hand between his two as he hunched over them slightly.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?" Aro asked looking at me with a large smile. He looked so cheery that I found myself smiling back at him with warm smile.

"Her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro directed this question to Edward.

"It's not without effort," Edward replied, he had a slightly pained expression on his face.

"I can see that," Aro laughed.

I realised that this conversation must have something to do with Aro's vampire gift, but I couldn't work out what his gift was. Aro must have noticed my puzzled expression.

"One touch and I can read every thought one has had in their entire life."

He turned back to Edward, releasing his hand.

"You're quite the telepath yourself, Edward. Though... you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating," Aro turned back towards me, "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well."

Not hesitating at all I offer my hand to him. He grasped it gently pulling me closer to him and hunching over our clasped hands as he did to Edward. He smile left and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"Interesting."

He walked back to his throne and sat down, deep in thought.

"I wonder if –"

"NO!" Edward cut Aro off before he could finish, obviously disagreeing with Aro's thought.

"Let's see if she's immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?"

Jane stepped forward but looked somewhat reluctant to use her power on me. Edward panicked and sprang in front of me, shielding me from her power. Edward dropped to the ground screaming in pain. She concentrated on him with a small smile, taking a moment to enjoy his pain.

"Jane, dear. _Isabella_ please?" Aro redirects her attention back to me, putting emphasis on my name.

"I'll give you the smallest dosage I can," Jane said, a slight apologetic look on her face which is quickly replaced with a look of concentration. After a few seconds it was clear that I'm immune to her powers as well. Jane smirked at me, she look slightly irritated that her powers didn't work on someone but pleased she didn't hurt me.

"Remarkable! She confounds us all. So what do we do with you now?" Aro asked no one in particular.

I looked up at Caius, Aro and then Marcus. I noticed Marcus had a small smile on his face. From what Edward had explained to me I had thought that Marcus never smiled. Aro looked at me and then to where my confused expression was focused. He looked at his brother with a similar expression to mine and held out his hand to Marcus so Aro could know why he was smiling.

Everything was silent a minute while Aro looked curiously between Edward and I and then in the same fashion but between me and the three guard members I had met.

"Interesting," Aro said as Marcus gave a short happy chuckle. Apparently this was something that doesn't happen much either because everyone focused on him with bewildered expressions.

"Brothers, what is it?!" Caius was clearly agitated about not knowing what Aro and Marcus found so amusing. I didn't mean to, but I could not stop the laugh that escaped from me at his slightly panicked and incredibly annoyed expression.

Caius's head whipped around and he glared daggers at me. His glare which would probably cause any vampire to weep, didn't affect me. I was used to malicious looks, being on the receiving end from Rosalie all the time. I just smirked and winked at him. He looked completely shocked that his look didn't affect me before he smirked back. Marcus let out a booming laugh and held out his hand to Aro. Aro took his hand looking between Caius and me with a grin.

"We have come to a conclusion to what is to happen with Isabella," Aro addressed to room.

Just as Aro was about to continue, Edward shouted his disagreement to Aro's decision and leapt at Felix tackling him as he went to grab my arm. Edward was fast and could anticipate Felix's moves but Felix was stronger and had a lot more experience fighting. Jane came forward and pulled me to her, taking me out of the line of fire so I'm not hurt. I noticed as she does this a black fog creeping out towards Edward and Felix. I follow the fog with my back to the source to see it seeping from the hands of the boy that stood to my left slightly behind Jane and I. The fog reached Edward and Felix, taking Edward in it's grasp. Edward stopped fighting, looking around wide eyed but unfocused, like he couldn't actually see anything. Jane leant closer to me, I could feel her cool breath down my neck.

"Alec has the ability to cut off one's senses," she whispered to me, "at the moment, Edward can't see, hear, smell, taste or feel anything. The only thing that is working is his mind reading."

Aro looked at me with an apologetic smile, as if it was his fault for Edward behaving the way he was.

"Please, continue what you were saying before you were interrupted," I asked Aro, hoping I sounded polite enough.

"Of course, dear," he replied, he went to motion to Alec to release Edward from his gift but I interrupted.

"Don't, I'm sorry to interrupt, but don't release him. He can still know what's going on from our minds, but if you release him from Alec's hold he could try something again."

"Ah, clever girl. Alec, you may release him once I've finished," Aro said to Alec then turned back to me, "Isabelle, we would like for you to stay here in Volterra with us, and we will turn you and you may join our guard or become our princess, or both if you so wish. But you will have to be turned otherwise you will be killed for knowledge of our kind, and I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we do not want you to be killed."

Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec, Marcus and even Caius nodded in agreement. I was touched, they all wanted me to be like them. They all wanted _me_ to stay with them.

"Sure," Was all I could manage past my huge grin. Overwhelmed by all my happy emotions, I struggled to keep back the tears that were threatening to spill.

In a move so quick that I didn't even see it, Caius was in front of me. His hands gently cupping my face, his thumbs sweeping under my eyes collecting the tears spilt over. Everyone gasped, even Aro. It seems that I bring out shocking responses in people.

"Little one, why do you cry?" Caius gently asked me, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm happy, I'm really happy," I beamed up at him. He pulled me to him in a tight hug. Gasps were heard all around. He buried his face in my hair, chuckling softly.

"Why is everyone gasping all the time?" I asked in a whisper into his chest, hoping only he heard.

"Because we only behave this way around you, it seems you make us act out of character," he whispered to me so that only I could hear him. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alec, you may release Edward now," Aro said to Alec.

Slowly the black fog retreated back into Alec, allowing Edward his senses back. The moment Edward had his sight back, his eyes landed on me. Apparently he didn't like seeing Caius hugging me because once he saw me an inhuman roar came from him as he crouched low ready to attack at any moment.

"Edward! Stop!" I admonished him, but he just growled at me.

"Bella, get over here. They're not safe," he said as if I was a child.

"Edward! I'm fine, see, I'm perfectly safe," I replied calmly hoping it will somehow help calm him.

"Love, come here. We will go home,"

"No Edward, I won't be leaving. I will stay here and I will be changed,"

"NO! How can you want that?! To give up your soul?! To be a soulless monster! Not just that, but a _human drinker_!"

"I'd have to believe that you are soulless in the first place to believe that I'd be losing mine. And even if I did, it's my soul! I choose what I do with it! Not you! You aren't my father, you're not even my boyfriend anymore! You don't get to make those decisions for me!" by the end of my rant I was shouting, my voice rising several octaves. I was panting heavily. Edward looked like I had just physically slapped him and then kicked his puppy.

"Bella please, I beg of you! I love you!" he pleaded.

"You love me? YOU LOVE ME!?" I was absolutely furious, "How _dare you_! You're the one who left _me_! Remember that? You're the one who said you didn't want me! You said that I wasn't good enough, that I was a pass time!" Caius hissed softly into my hair where his face was still buried, "You said you couldn't keep pretending! That you were _reigning yourself in to be with a human_. You left me in the middle of the forest, broken and feeling worthless. So no, you don't get to say that you love me and make demands of me! When you left me I chased after you for _hours_! I ran after you calling your name, begging you to come back until I collapsed from exhaustion. I laid there on the ground until Sam from the reservation found me after Charlie sent out a search party since I was gone so long. I was catatonic for three months after that because I was so broken when you left. It took me three month before I began to get even a semblance of my old self back," My voice had returned to a normal level as my rant slowed down, "Now five months later I have to come save your ass from getting yourself killed because you thought I was dead. I didn't come here because I love you, I still care about you but I'm no longer in love with you. I came her so I can have a clear conscience and officially say goodbye to you."

"I'm so sorry love, I didn't realise. I was trying to protect you, I thought leaving you was the best way to keep you safe,"

"Because that worked _so _well for you," I muttered sarcastically under my breath. Obviously Caius heard it because he has chuckling softly into my hair.

"Well, now that's over," Aro said, glaring daggers at Edward, "by law since you left a human alive with knowledge of us and no intention of turning her, we have to punish you. But I think letting you go so you can live the rest of your existence knowing that you couldn't save Bella from the fate you so desperately tried to should be punishment enough. Felix, Demetri, escort him out."

"Goodbye Bella, I will always love you!" Edward said as Demetri and Felix practically dragged him from the room.

"Goodbye Edward," I said just loud enough for him to hear. I knees gave out from underneath me, Caius quick to scoop me up into his arms bridal style.

"Have Heidi prepare Bella a room, she will stay with me and Athenodora until it is ready," Caius called over his shoulder to Aro as he walked out of the room.

His even strides quickly lulled me to sleep. Just before sleep took me I heard Caius.

"Welcome to your new life, little one."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought and if I should continue.**

**~Jess~**


	2. Chapter 2 Another Way To Die

**Hey everyone! I am so appreciative for all your amazing reviews. **

**So here is the second chapter, it's a bit shorter than the first but hopefully just as good. **

**Keep letting me know what you think!**

**~Jess~**

* * *

Chapter 2- Another Way To Die

_I never meant to let you down_

_I'll wait with a stake in my heart_

_I never meant to put you down_

_I'm trying not to fall apart._

_Sia - Lentil Lyrics _

Edward P.O.V

I could hear her, calling my name. I had missed her voice those last five month. I made the mistake of leaving Bella, and she suffered because of that mistake. Her voice was getting closer, I could smell her mouth-watering scent. I removed my shirt and stepped out into the sun.

I hadn't been in the sun for more than a second before I was encased in the warmth and smell that was Bella.

"Carlisle was right... heaven..."

"No, I'm here. I'm alive," She sounded panicked.

"You're…not real," Why would she say that she's alive? Alice had a vision that she died.

"Look at me! Alice was wrong," It couldn't be could it?

"Bella?" I asked her, looking into her eyes. Those beautiful chocolate orbs that I had longed to see for months.

"Please, step back. I'm alive, I'm -"

She didn't get a chance to finish what she was going to say before I crashed my lips to hers. I pulled away quickly.

"You're here," I breathed. I was about to kiss her again when I heard two sets of footsteps and thoughts quickly approaching. I pulled her behind me and lowered myself into a protective stance growling threateningly at whoever was coming.

After a moment, Demetri and Felix appeared before us. Both vampires looking over my shoulder at my Bella, smiling.

"I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen," I dismissed them. Both Felix and Demetri were still watching Bella. Felix's smile turned into a smirk. I saw in his mind that his smirk was because of Bella's reaction to my dismissal, she had a frown set on her face.

"Aro wants to speak with you both," Felix said still smirking at Bella.

"No rules were broken," I growled out. Bella tried to step forward but I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back a bit too hard, causing her to yelp in pain.

Felix charged at me, pinning me to the wall in the corridor, growling in my ear as I struggled to break free of his hold. I saw Demetri check on Bella's arm, making sure I hadn't done any damage.

Demetri introduced himself and Felix to Bella. And then he kissed her hand. He kissed _my_ Bella! I was infuriated! Only I can kiss Bella! I tried to break free but Felix's grip was too strong.

"We should take you to Aro now, he is waiting," Demetri glared at me.

I told Bella to go enjoy the festival. I didn't want her to meet the kings, it was too dangerous and I didn't want to risk losing her again.

"Bella comes." Felix growled out.

I was about to argue when the she-devil incarnate herself appeared, Jane. The little demon absolutely hated me, but I still didn't know why. The only thing I found in her mind was her constantly picturing me in pain and a long line of insults.

"Enough," the little witch demanded.

Jane looked at me and glared, my body betrayed me by cringing away from her. I heard Bella snicker just before Jane turned to her and gave her a small smile. I could help it, I gasped.

What. The. _Hell_!?

It was an actual smile, not the sinister smirk she usually wore when she was about to cause someone serious pain, a genuine smile.

'_… things are gonna get interesting now…' _Felix's thought, sounding amused. What is that supposed to mean!?

"Jane, how nice of you to join us," Demetri said jokingly.

"Yes. Master Aro is getting impatient. He wishes to meet Isabella," Jane told us," Follow me."

Jane turned and started walking down the alley. Demetri offered his arm to Bella, she went to place her hand on his hand when I started growling at him. I was about to attack him to get him away from _my _Bella but I dropped to ground in pain before I had the chance.

I now understood Felix's thoughts.

Jane released me from her gift and we went on our way. We got to the manhole that led to the elevator. I could see Bella was scared to jump down.

"It's okay, little one. Demetri will catch you," Felix soothed her.

I could still see her hesitation so I thought maybe she would jump with me, I always used to be able to calm her

"Bella, Love, you can jump down with me."

She looked at me then quickly jumped down the manhole into Demetri's arms.

'…Serves you right, asshole…' Felix thought at me, him and Jane laughing at my rejection while I jumped through the manhole.

I saw Bella and Demetri link arms again. I fought the urge to rip his arms off and settled for glaring at the offending appendages.

When we made it to the lobby Bella asked Demetri about Gianna's knowledge of us. I could hear from Demetri's thoughts that he hoped Bella wouldn't be disgusted by his and the guards lifestyle, I couldn't help but scoff internally at that. Of course Bella would be disgusted, they were monsters! Then I realised what he had thought, why would he care if Bella was disgusted by him? Was he interested in my Bella? In his thoughts he seemed protective of her but it didn't seem like he had any romantic feelings towards her, maybe I had missed something? I was going to have to watch him, he could try and take my Bella from me.

Aro strode towards us, reaching for my hand as soon as he was close enough. I hesitated a moment, I didn't really want him knowing what was going through my head since Bella returned mostly out of embarrassment. He had enough of a dislike towards me for letting a human know of us, he didn't need to know of my incompliancy. Aro clasped my hand between his two, hunching over them slightly.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?" Aro asked as he looked at Bella, smiling kindly to each other.

"Her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro me directly.

"It's not without effort," I remembered how difficult it was to restrain myself on her birthday, it was a disaster.

"I can see that," Aro laughed. I wasn't sure if he was commenting on my previous thoughts of the party or my answer to his question so I just stayed quiet.

Aro turned to Bella, explaining his gift to her. He then turned back to me.

"You're quite the telepath yourself, Edward. Though... you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating," Aro directed his next comment at Bella, "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well."

Bella didn't wait for Aro to ask her, she offered her hand to him instantly. He grabbed it and pulled her closer, bending over her hand slightly. His thoughts revealed he couldn't read her either.

"Interesting."

He walked back to his throne and sat down, deep in thought.

"I wonder if –"

"NO!" I cut him off, he wanted to test Jane's ability on Bella.

"Let's see if she's immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?"

Jane stepped forward but hesitated, I leapt in front of Bella to protect her from Jane's gift. I was instantly brought to the ground from the pain, it almost felt like I was going through the change again. All my limbs felt like they were burning. I could hear her pleasure at causing my pain in her thoughts. She really was evil.

"Jane, dear. _Isabella_ please?" Aro's voice cut through the fog of pain before the pain suddenly stopped.

"I'll give you the smallest dosage I can," Jane said to Bella while I was on the ground still recovering from the pain. A look of concentration came over her face, shortly after was replaced by relief and minor irritation. Jane was annoyed that someone was immune to her gift, but was glad that if someone was it was Bella.

What on earth is with the guard's fondness to my Bella? I understand that she is easily likable, but this is ridiculous, they don't like anyone but they're own, especially not humans.

"Remarkable! She confounds us all. So what do we do with you now?" Aro asked the room.

Marcus had a small smile gracing his features, I wasn't sure why until I heard his thoughts. Marcus had the ability to read bonds, and he was currently reading Bella's. Bella's had formed familial bonds to everyone in the Volturi she had met so far, but her bond to me on her side was completely severed.

How was that possible? We were mates, Alice had seen it!

The whole room went quiet while Aro passed a curious glance between Bella and I, then Bella and each of the guard members Bella had met.

"Interesting," Aro said as Marcus gave a short happy chuckle. I was incredibly shocked, I had been under the impression that Marcus didn't laugh, or even smile for that matter. From the stunned thoughts of everyone else they must been under the same impression.

"Brothers, what is it?!" Caius was a bit distressed about not knowing what was going on, Bella noticed his agitation and laughed. I was incredibly worried, he was the most ruthless of the three kings.

Caius's turned to face Bella glaring at her, trying to intimidate her. Bella actually smirked then winked. I knew she had no sense of self-preservation before, but this- this was just ridiculous. It was like she had a death wish. But to my astonishment he just smirked back. Marcus let out a booming laugh and held out his hand to Aro.

A sibling bond had just began forming between Bella and Caius. I was almost panicking with worry, Caius's protectiveness was showing in his thoughts. He was prepared to kill any that tried to harm Bella.

"We have come to a conclusion to what is to happen with Isabella," Aro addressed to room.

'_…Bella will join the guard…become our princess…Bella Volturi…new home with us… as one of us…'_

"You can't have her!" I shout as I leapt at Aro, only to be cut off by Felix.

Felix slammed me to the ground by my throat. I tried to get the upper hand trying to use my speed and read his mind to intercept his moves, but he was a lot stronger than me and had more experience fight so he managed to keep pinning me. Suddenly all my senses were gone. I read everyone's mind and realised that Alec had cut off my sense using his gift.

I tried reading everyone's mind to know what was happening but it was coming out jumbled, I was missing pieces of information. But I did hear Aro ask Bella if she wanted to join them in Volterra as their only princess, Bella agreeing instantly.

What kind of twisted joke was fate playing on me?

I then heard everyone was stunned by something but they were all in such a state of shock that their minds weren't giving me a clue as to what.

Alec returned my senses and the first thing I saw was Bella in the arms of Caius. I saw red! He was going to hurt her. I crouched, ready to attack at any moment to save Bella.

"Edward! Stop!" Bella shouted, her tone reprimanding.

I had to tell her to come to me, to tell her they're dangerous. So I did. But being stubborn and naïve as she is, she refused and insisted they were harmless to her and that she wished to remain here and be changed.

"NO! How can you want that?! To give up your soul?! To be a soulless monster! Not just that, but a _human drinker_!"

"I'd have to believe that you are soulless in the first place to believe that I'd be losing mine. And even if I did, it's my soul! I choose what I do with it! Not you! You aren't my father, you're not even my boyfriend anymore! You don't get to make those decisions for me!" Bella was practically shouting. If I could cry I would have.

"Bella please, I beg of you! I love you!" I begged her, I had to make her see. I was desperate.

"You love me? YOU LOVE ME!? How _dare you_! You're the one who left _me_! Remember that? You're the one who said you didn't want me! You said that I wasn't good enough, that I was a pass time!" I could hear Caius's hiss from where I stood, "You said you couldn't keep pretending! That you were _reigning yourself in to be with a human_. You left me in the middle of the forest, broken and feeling worthless. So no, you don't get to say that you love me and make demands of me! When you left me I chased after you for _hours_! I ran after you calling your name, begging you to come back until I collapsed from exhaustion. I laid there on the ground until Sam from the reservation found me after Charlie sent out a search party since I was gone so long. I was catatonic for three months after that because I was so broken when you left. It took me three month before I began to get even a semblance of my old self back," Bella's voice softened, sounding almost broken "Now five months later I have to come save your ass from getting yourself killed because you thought I was dead. I didn't come here because I love you, I still care about you but I'm no longer in love with you. I came here so I can have a clear conscience and officially say goodbye to you."

"I'm so sorry love, I didn't realise. I was trying to protect you, I thought leaving you was the best way to keep you safe," My heart was breaking, I thought when she came to save me that I would have a second chance.

I heard Bella mumble something unintelligible from where I was standing, and then Caius's following chuckle.

"Well, now that's over," Aro said, glaring at me, thinking of every possible way to torture me, "by law since you left a human alive with knowledge of us and no intention of turning her, we have to punish you. But I think letting you go so you can live the rest of your existence knowing that you couldn't save Bella from the fate you so desperately tried to should be punishment enough. Felix, Demetri, escort him out."

"Goodbye Bella, I will always love you!" I called to her as Demetri and Felix pulled me out of the throne room.

I barely heard it, it was just a whisper off the walls, "Goodbye Edward."

I vowed then that I would come back for her, beg her to take me back if I had to.

I made it outside back the way I came, it was dusk and Alice was waiting for me.

"Why didn't you come in and help?! Bella is now stuck here and I can't do anything about it!" I shouted at her as soon as I saw her.

"We would have all died, you, me… Bella. You and I would have fought with the guard and lost and Bella would have gotten caught in the crossfire and killed, this was the only way Bella would have lived," Alice replied, sounding dejected.

We then walked wordlessly to her car and headed home to Carlisle and the rest of the family.

* * *

**That was chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please let me know what you thought, your opinions are invaluable to me!**

**~Jess~**


End file.
